Linda Danvers
The super hero community knows that the hero Proxima has recently appeared, and appears to have the same abilities as the Supergirl who once made Leesburg her home. Few know Linda Danvers was once known as Supergirl. After a series of drastic emotional shocks in short order, she retired as a hero. She has now come out of retirement with a new name and new determination. Let the wicked fear the Power of Proxima! Linda Danvers is an up and coming artist originally from the small city of Leesburg. Her father is police officer,her mother is a recovering alcoholic, and she has a brother Wally, who is a toddler. That can easily be discovered by an on-line information search. Background Before Supergirl Linda Danvers was an only child. Forced into attending college to suit her parent's wishes, she was approached by a demon called Buzz, who pretended to be romancing her and encouraging her. He persuaded her to quit college and follow her dream of being an Artist, knowing this would distance her from her parents. He led her into joining a cult that was created to help summon demonic entities of chaos into the world. She was far into the darkness, but refused to take the final step of taking part in the human sacrifices. Buzz decided if she would not take part, she would become the next sacrifice. She was kidnapped and her van left behind painted with cult symbols. Her desperate parents called in the hero Linda most sympatized with, the alien construct called Supergirl. Supergirl arrived and beat back the cult, but Buzz had already fatally stabbed Linda. Supergirl merged her maleable flesh with Linda's dying form, the two becoming a single entity. Rebirth The Composite entity awakened in Linda's apartment, fragmented memories of Linda and Supergirl filled her head. At the time she was unaware of a third entity that had joined the merging, Ember, Earthborn angel of fire, was drawn to Supergirl's sacrificing herself for one nearly lost to evil. The three became a new entity...one who thought of herself mainly as Supergirl at first. Linda soon discovered that while she possessed many superhuman powers, she lacked the shape-shifting and invisibility powers previously possessed by Supergirl. Except being able to change from Linda to Supergirl, she was now limited to one form...though a form possessed of great power. She became the protector of Leesburg...and continued to be harrassed by Buzz who attempted to get her to fall. Supergirl struggled with her dual identity and sought out the Kents, who were accepting of the changes in "Mae", as they called Supergirl. When she revealed herself to Fred and Sylvia Danvers, however, acceptance was not quick to follow...her parents believing that Linda had died and Supergirl had taken her place. Angel of Fire While Linda's parents were struggling to accept the situation, Supergirl discovered new powers including wings of fire, fire vision, and teleportation. She soon encountered a boy named Wally who explained to her that he was an avatar of the Presence and she was one of three "Earthborn Angels", created when two beings merge at the point of death and one is beyond all hope. She soon encountered another Earthborn Angel, called Comet, and fell in love with him. After a number if adventures, Supergirl found her firey wing changing appearace from feathery to batlike. She was informed, by a heavenly angel called Zauriel, that mortals can not long contain the essence of the Earthborn Angels, and that the change in her wings was a sign of this inevitable corruption. Demons and Angels Linda's life became complicated, with Buzz returning and threatening harm to her current boyfriend (no longer Comet). Supergirl was forced to battle a creature called the Unholy on an icy meteor in space. Unfortunately Dick eventually died from cancer. A group formed who worshiped Supergirl as a divine messenger, though she tried to discourage them, it was not until a false preacher hired by Lex Luthor persuaded the cult that Supergirl was a fraud that they ceased to follow her. She wound up captured, as well as the other Earthbound Angels, by a being called Carnivore, who used them to blackmail the Presence into allowing him to take over Heaven. For a time, Carnivore holding the keys to heaven caused the perceptions of the world to change...good was regarded with contempt. Linda finally made peace with her family and recovered what was left of the body of the Matrix Supergirl. Carnivore was defeated an Good restored, but Ember and Supergirl were ripped away from Linda and placed into the matrix remnant. Linda found that she still retained a portion of her powers, including great strength, speed, toughness, and leaping ability. She set out to find out what happened to Matrix, while donning a new costume and continuing to use the name Supergirl. She found herself working with Buzz for a time, until they fought over a crime Buzz was accused of (but in fact had not done). After a brief break to help save the world, she tracked down the escaped Buzz and learned that Lilith the Demon Mother was seeking to use the essence of the Earthborn Angel to restore Carnivore. Linda was badly hurt, but insisted that Matrix bond not with her, but with Twilight. This worked well, as the new Angel of Fire was able to heal Linda. Indeed, Linda found herself again possessed of telekinetic powers as well, and the Angel of Fire bequeathed the title of Supergirl upon Linda before flying off. Linda soon encountered a rocket ship, this ship contained teenage Kara In-Ze. It had been pulled out of time by a creature named Zenon, who had been trapped outside of time by a future Supergirl. To prevent this, he was seeking to destroy all Supergirls before one of them could become the one who imprisoned him. Linda taught the young Supergirl much about heroism before the Spectre showed up and demanded that Kara In-Ze be returned to her rightful place in time, for if she was not the universe would be destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. Linda, seeking to prevent her protege's death, took her place in the pod and tried to recreate her history...to no avail as the superman of that time soon realized she was no Kryptonian. Indeed, the two fell in love, married, and had a daughter Ariella. Unfortunately, the Spectre showed up and informed her she would fail to save the universe. She bargained for the life of her daughter, and that was granted to her. She returned to her home timeline and fought Xenon. Finding him impervious to all her powers and those of young Kara, Linda briefly drew upon her previously latent Sorcerous powers toi destroy Xenon. She then stunned young Kara with a powerful blow (which broke her own hand) and sent her back to fulfil her destiny. Having been emotionally battered by losing her husband and child, by having taken a life, and by betraying her friend (no matter how necessary these thing were), Linda chose to retire. Linda did not have much time in retirement before the crisis hit. Not being, at that time, a hero, she was not spitited away like the others. She fought alongside villains and normals, bringing with her a ruthlessness abd grim determination not perviously displayed. Indeed, some compared her attitude to somne of the darkest anti-heroes, but none would turn aside her help in those dark days. After the crisis ended. Linda faded from view. Her mind and spirit slowly healed. Recently events transpired where she was forced to choose between her retirement and innocents being harmed. She chose to intervene, discovering it was not possible for her to stand aside when she could help. She has chosen to rejoin the superhero community, but there already being a new Supergirl she decided she needs a new identity. Realizing that, except for telepathy, her powers approximate those of Maxima, she took the name Proxima. Personality *'Believer' - Linda has MET the Presence, Linda has BEEN an Angel, she believes absolutely...from personal experience. However, her beliefs do not necessarily agree with any organized religion. She is also not really happy with some things the Presence required her to do... *'Responsible' - How can you have this kind of power and NOT act? For a long time Linda was what they used to call Shell Shocked by the events around her attempt to change history. It was not until events transpired where she found herself forced to choose between the suffering of others and acting that she began to recover and to actually live again, not just exist. *'Guilt' - Linda chose to put the life of her child over the life of the world. She chose to kill one to save another. These choices have left scars, things are seldom black and white for her any more. *'Fear' - For a long time Linda was afraid to feel, afraid to be hurt, afraid to admit her fear. Now she finally admits her fear, and while she is still afraid she has begun to move past it. She remembers that heroes are not afraid to be afraid. *'Grief' - Linda has lost everything that mattered to her once, she lost her husband, her daughter, her very world. She has finally begun to accept that loss...though her daughter still exists she does not know where or when and has to accept that fact. Her husband, though the man she married lives in this world, he is not the man who loved her in terms of memories and emotions. It makes it harder, not easier, knowing that she may need to meet him during their mutual heroics, but that it is not really the man she loves...and that is why she still grieves so much for her loss. Logs *2018-04-15 - Art and History - Karen and Jean go with Linda to see her art at an unnamed gallery. *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's Gallery 2i6ci35.jpg i54w3c.png Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:Metropolis Category:Leesburg Category:DC Taken